


D/E/S/P/A/I/R

by phfatbeatrice



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despaircest, Other, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: This is exactly as she had dreamed. The emotions, ones that she wasn’t even sure she was experiencing, were boiling out as her voice escaped her plump lips.
Relationships: Despair/Enoshima Junko
Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/58637
Kudos: 5





	D/E/S/P/A/I/R

This is exactly as she had dreamed. The emotions, ones that she wasn’t even sure she was experiencing, were boiling out as her voice escaped her plump lips. 

Enoshima Junko let out a gasp as she studied the monitor before her. She hadn’t felt this way since before she had been accepted into Hope’s Peak.... No, since her sister’s death.... She really couldn’t pin the feeling that she felt. The only name that she had for the feelings that she felt were despair. 

The feeling of the crimson liquid that ran down her hands, harassing the skin of her wrist before taunting her arms, left her feeling this feeling of empty that she couldn’t explain. It wasn’t sadness, it wasn’t longing. It was... empty. Empty was boring. 

Empty was boring.

Boring.

Em pty w. As Bor Ing

Junko bit her lip before she let out a scream. She hated the feeling of boredom. Boredom wasn’t allowed. If Junko was bored, then things weren’t okay. 

Her red nails dug into her scalp as she rescued herself from her own despair.   
Maybe her despair was boredom? Than boredom would also be... okay? No. 

The Gyaru grabbed her hair before she played with the button of her shirt. “There are so many deaths already....” She muttered. She had been listening in on the news and all of the deaths that had dominoed from the suicides of the 2,357 reserve students at Hope’s Peak. Then she had let Headmaster Kirigiri enclose class 78... Or more like, they had enclosed themselves... And now she was playing with them.

Like a cat with a mouse, Junko’s game was to tease herself until there was no more teasing to be had. 

At that moment, there were some things unfolding that she could grasp at, pleasure herself to, cry at, and roll around laughing at. 

Her sea blue eyes bounced from monitor to monitor, her middle finger sneaking its way beneath her skirt. Watching her classmates suffering, confused, frustrated, angry, hopeful, full of despair.... It was so whelming to her. 

“Haaa—!” Junko moaned out, looking at one of the screens, consequently seeing the tears of the hopeful Naegi Makoto. She wasn’t attracted to him, but the sight of his hopelessness after the trial to find Maizono Sayaka’s killer, subsequently leaving him to witness Kuwata Leon’s execution.

Knowing the kind of person Naegi was, Junko simply knew that he was suffering through so much despair. And that despair was causing Junko’s panties to be soiled. 

The Monitor room soon became filled with her moans as she switched between dorms, drinking in the tears of her classmates. Their misery was her pleasure. Ah! If only Mukuro was still living to witness this. 

Mukuro.

She didn’t know what to think when it came to her identical sister Mukuro. Of course she loved Mukuro but... It was obvious from her little show earlier that she didn’t have the same thoughts as Junko. And it was more despair to just off her and continue the Tragedy alone.

It all felt chaotic. Junko felt chaotic. Spontaneous. Random. Instantaneous. Unpredictable. 

Junko’s cyan eyes looked right at the blood she had had all over her left hand from cleaning up that idol’s body. The sight left her gasping for air. 

She clung to her own hair as her middle finger flicked her sweet spot, leaving her to hit her peak. The smell of copper, cum, sweat, and salt hung in the air and Junko let out a sharp gasp.

This was it. She couldn’t be more full of despair until now. 

Her sister was dead. 

Maizono Sayaka was dead.

Kuwata Leon was dead. 

So many people were dead. And so many people were hitting this despair orgasm just like her in that moment. So many people were suffering because of her. There was nothing better than hearing their suffering. Sound while suffering meant hope. Hope meant they could be let down. Their let down would be her despair.   
despair.

Despair

Despair

  
De

Spair

  
Des Pairrr\  
]\  
Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddd///////////////


End file.
